1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescoping coulter that can be associated with an agricultural machine, such as potato harvesting machine or windrower, and a method of making the same.
2. Related Art
A coulter is a cutting tool, such as a sharp disk, that is attached to the beam of a plow or other agricultural machine, and which makes a vertical cut in the soil. Coulters can be used for plowing and preparing soil, and can also be used in connection with harvesting crops. For example, in potato harvesting, a coulter disk is often positioned just before the intake of the harvester to cut the dead and wilted potato vines so that the vines do not build up around the machine intake.
Agricultural equipment that is designed to interact with the ground, such as plows, harrows, harvesters, windrowers, etc., generally includes an operating position and a transport position. In the transport position, ground-contacting elements are retracted to an elevated position, so as not to interfere with transport of the equipment over roadways, etc. During use, these ground-contacting elements are extended to contact the ground.
Sometimes the physical and mechanical relationships between the extended and retracted positions results in machine geometry that can affect the operation of the machine. For example, where a coulter is positioned near the intake of a potato harvester, the associated mechanical structure can place the coulter a significant distance from the intake during operation, largely because a closer position will cause interference between the coulter and the intake structure when in the retracted, transport position. However, a large distance between the coulter and the intake during operation can negatively affect the operation of the device, such as by allowing vine or weed buildup, or allowing product (e.g. potatoes) to fall out of the intake.
The present application seeks to address one or more of the above-referenced issues.